irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAND OF THE GIANTS-THE BOUNTY HUNTER
THE BOUNTY HUNTER PRODUCTION 4 AIRED-1-19-1969---15TH WRITER-DAN ULLMAN STORY-ANTHONY WILSON DIR-HARRY HARRIS TEASER The group are awakened in the middle of the night by thumping. Steve, Mark, Dan and the girls see two rangers putting up a sign--a poster offering a reward for the capture of any little people and their spaceship. It has a cartoon of the relative size of the little people standing in the hand of a giant. Chipper's bark brings one of the rangers over to Fitzhugh and Barry. Dan is sent by Steve to check on them. The ranger sneaks up on Fitzhugh and the boy, coming up from behind a tree. Barry and Fitzhugh back off slowly as to not alarm him but the giant reaches down and grabs up Fitzhugh in his hand. ACT ONE Freeze frame as the hand has Fitzhugh. Dan and Barry stab at the giant hand and they get Fitzhugh out and run. Steve fears thousand of giants, "With these posters out who knows how many thousands of giants will turn into bounty hunters...looking for us. We've all got to work together to get this ship ready to fly somewhere." Unhappily, they must forego looking for food in favor of finding spaceship repair material. Mark's brashness almost gets him caught by two campers--a giant man and his young daughter while they play catch with a ball. Steve cuts the rope of the tent's corner, making a distraction long enough for Mark to get away from the area. Mark is only angry--Steve told him not to go. Mark asks, "You want an apology?" Steve says, "Did I ask?" Barry leads Dan and Fitzhugh to an empty metal food can; then goes after Chipper. In the tent, after the giants leave, Mark and Steve view a giant gun inside a crate with a hole in its side. Mark wants to take the gun. When the two return to camp, Betty gives credit to Chipper for finding a hair pin which they can use if melted down. Val jokes, scolding her, "Silly girl, when a man offers a halo wear it. All that dog did was dig it up. We were the ones who knew it was a hairpin." Not so jokingly, Val tells Mark after Steve and Dan leave to find Barry, that Steve likes giving orders. Mark tells her he is used to making his own rules and orders. She tells him he is used to that--she's read all about him, "From rags to riches. Chairman of the board of 17 corporations before the age of 30 or was it 30 corporations before the age of 17?" Before Mark can say something to this, Betty attempts to stop a fight between the two, explaining that the kind of trouble they're in (using Mr. Wilson when talking to Mark) there can be only one man in charge. Mark tells her he didn't have a mutiny in mind. Val jokes, "Why not--a little mutiny would be exciting." Betty and Mark gives her dirty looks, Val looking a bit down, somewhat embarrassed (?). The giant girl, reading book sees Barry and Chipper. She gives a wary Barry and Chipper a cookie to eat. Barry thanks her and she is glad they like it, unaware her father is sneaking up behind the boy from the trees. Barry yells as the hand scoops him into it, "Let go of me!" He yells. ACT TWO Chipper bites the fingers of the giant and he drops Barry. Barry and the dog run into cover of the bushes. Barry holds the dog's mouth shut as the giant searches. The pair get away to the Captain, Dan, and Fitzhugh--they leave, planning to come back at night to get it. The girl is smiling that they did. Night: Betty compliments Val on her salad and Val tells her she'll put Caesar out of business when they get home. Betty tells her if they get home. Val wonders if Betty thinks they may not. Betty thinks they can if they all pull together and tells Val this. Dan, Fitzhugh, Mark and Steve use the cart to help get the empty can back. Steve asks, "Is the lad asleep." Betty tells him, "Yes sir." Steve then has to go over the dozen reasons he has for not wanting to get the gun to both Mark and instigator Valerie, "We don't know if the gun works. We don't know how many shells go with the gun. The gun is to big for us to carry and lug all the way here, too big for us to load and fire, and finally, the giants, now knowing we are armed, will be coming here, prepared to kill." When Steve retires, Mark readies to go after the gun; Val asks, "What're you gonna do?" Mark tells her she's had her fun and to toddle off. Betty tells Val, "Well, you have your mutiny." Betty alerts Steve who is tired of problems, "Look Betty, if there are any more problems let's just put them to bed for tonight." She explains about Mark and he throws his jacket but Betty tells him Val sort of needled Mark into it. Steve wakes up a tired Fitzhugh, who humorously complains, "Mark my words---I'll never patronize this hotel again." He also knows Steve didn't want Mark to go after the gun but Steve tells him, "There comes a time when we all pull together or we all pull differently. Next time, he pulls our way." Groaning Fitz gets up. Steve and Fitz go help Mark get the gun, Fitz telling him, "Mr. Wilson, I was woken out of a sound sleep to help you." Mark, impertinent at first, works with them to get the gun up. The giants are at the river or stream, the father fishing, the girl reading a book again. The gun falls thanks to a scared Fitzhugh but they manages to get it back. The next morning, when Mark accuses Steve of hoping he would fall on his face with the gun, Steve tells him he is wrong. Steve tells Mark he better be prepared to work and use it because the giant they stole it from knows they have it. He wants Mark to stop idling over the gun and lend them a hand if he can spare some of his "precious" time. Steve tells Fitz he figured right when Fitz guessed the captain wouldn't consider letting them hunt of food today. Barry also reminds Steve they are hungry. Steve reminds them not to go near where the giant campers are. Valerie cons Barry into taking her to the cookie the girl left for him. Barry doesn't want to but she promises not to touch it, just to look at it. Barry calls her mame. When they arrive at the area, the cookie is gone. Val spots fresh wheat bread cut into pieces, easy for them to carry, "You know what, Barry, I bet your giant girlfriend left it for you." When Barry stops her from moving closer, reminding her of the promise, she tells him that was a cookie promise, not a bread promise. She moves closer and a net trap falls over her. She screams as Barry says, "Miss Scott!" ACT THREE Night---Steve, Dan, and Fitzhugh go to the tent where Val asks the girl to help her as her father sleeps. The girl feeds Val who says, "Thanks a lot honey, but what I really want is out." The three men rescue her out of the net she is under and get away as the girl, happy, watches from bed. Although Steve warns Fitzhugh not to touch it, the con man takes food that is waiting for them outside the tent. Fitzhugh is unaware the area around the food contained glowing material which is now also on his shoes. He makes a trail back to camp. Before the others realize this, Val tells Barry she should have listened to him and asks Chipper if the dog missed her. Mark figures the gun will come in handy after all. Steve orders them to clean as much off as they can while he and Mark load the gun and prepare to cock it. Steve yells at Fitzhugh who starts out with the same shoes on, "Fitzhugh! Get those shoes off!" The girls, Barry, and Dan with Fitzhugh start to clean some of the tracks off but Chipper warns about the giant---the giant father is coming after them, following the footsteps of Fitzhugh. Steve makes Fitzhugh put the shoes back on at the spot the others stopped cleaning and ran back to the ship---and lead the track off in a different way while the three men continue to prepare the gun. Fitzhugh gets frightened and runs back to the ship...with his shoes on, making a new trail back to it! The giant, with his net, follows the trail. ACT FOUR The giant reaches the spaceship, also reaching down for it and them. Steve, Dan, and Mark pull the lever back with rope; Mark warning they shouldn't pull it back too far or it will lock. Steve cuts it and the giant is shot. He falls and Betty wants to clean the wound and bandage him. Mark tells Steve they can't do that--it is giving aid and comfort to the enemy. Without proper treatment the giant could die. Steve knows what to do--but won't say it out loud. Mark asks, "Do I have to draw you a picture?" Steve tells him all right and tosses the hatchet to Mark, "You're elected--get busy." Mark starts out but can't do it. Val will help Betty, "I took Red Cross training one year when they were hard up." They bandage the arm with Dan nearby, helping. Steve tells Mark, "That was a dirty trick I played on." Mark's answer, "Maybe not, captain, maybe not." Steve calls, "Valerie, Betty, c'mon, we've got to get out of here." Betty tells the other two to move out first, she'll be right along but she falls off the giant arm just as he wakes up. The giant grabs Betty in his fist. TAG The giant squeezes Betty in his fist. Steve and Mark prepare to move in; Dan is in bush closer, ready to help if he can. Val runs to Steve and Mark, "Do something!" Steve warns Mark, "Go for his fingers--one squeeze of his fingers is all it takes." Fitzhugh, on guard duty, behind them with Barry and Chipper is awakened by Barry who was warned by the dog--a giant is coming. Barry runs back, "Another giant! Another giant is coming!" The daughter arrives and convinces the man to let Betty free, telling him they bandaged him. She claims they are just scared because they're so little. When two rangers appear, Mark moves to Steve--if he tells them where the ship is they have to move their equipment. Steve tells him to get down--if they move now, they'll get all of them. The ranger tells his daughter he must tell where the little people are. When the two arrive and ask, the father sends the rangers the wrong way in the wrong direction--away from the spaceship. Mark says, "Score one for your side." Mark insults Fitz, "Well, the ship is safe...for now." Fitz doesn't take kindly to this but Barry reminds him about the food---which is safe to eat. Fitzhugh asks Steve if he and the others will join him in eating it. Steve shakes his hand and so does Mark, "Don't mind if I do." With everyone making up, the group heads back to the spaceship.